Frustration Intense
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Watanuki ne veut pas l'assumer. - Ficclet Wata x Domé


**Titre de la fic : **Frustration intense

**Auteur de la fic : **Yuuki Seijaku ou yuuki tohma

**Disclaimer : **XXXHolic appartient à Clamp

**Genre de la fic : **Humour, drame, romance, ficclet

**Couples : **Watanuki x Doméki

**Notes : **Cette fic est écrite à partir d'une musique : Que des mots de Marabu.

Son cœur battait. Il s'écroula par terre, laissant son dos caresser la porte. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne devait pas l'admettre. C'était impossible. Il ne l'aimait pas, c'était un mensonge.

Watanuki rouvrit ses yeux, avec un air consterné et un peu énervé. Il se refusait d'assumer que son cœur vibrait ainsi. Pourtant n'était ce pas le propre de l'homme d'avoir son cœur qui bouge ? Mais le sien ne bougeait plus comme les autres, le sien marchait au rythme des mots prononcés par cette bouche qu'il était censé haïr. Le sien se mettait en harmonie avec ces mots si frustrants, si vexants, et pourtant si agréable. Son cœur s'arrêtait, chaque fois que cette personne qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, s'inquiétait pour lui et le montrait.  
>Il ne le détestait pas. Il le savait. Mais il se refusait de l'aimer ainsi.<p>

Doméki avait encore réussi à faire battre son cœur trop vite. Pourtant il avait juste dit deux mots, ou plus. Une phrase. Sur un ton si nonchalant que Watanuki ne trouvait jamais assez convaincant et vraiment énervant :

- C'est bon.

Ce n'était que pour un énième bento fait encore pour cet espèce de goinfre flegmatique. Mais cette phrase avait atteint le binoclard en pleine tête et lui faisait si chaud au cœur qu'il en avait mal. Qu'il en avait peur. Mais ne dit-on pas que les mots sont vivants ? Ceux ci on réussi à lui faire tellement de bien qu'il en avait peur, qu'il en souffrait. Il ne voulait pas. Ce serait une défaite s'il l'assumait, si à son tour Watanuki prononçait des mots qui sentaient bon, qui faisaient chaud au cœur même durant une journée de neige.

Il l'aimait. Un peu trop peut-être. Ca l'énervait. Ca l'enjouait. Il ne savait plus. Et, dans l'entrée de la boutique de Yuko, Maru et Moro purent admirer un Watanuki qui se mit à gesticuler en se plaignant, en râlant. Il refusait. C'était Himawari qu'il aimait. Non c'était faux. Non il l'aimait lui. Et il voulait lui dire, tout son esprit entier voulait lui dire. Mais sa fierté se le refusait

- Hé, tu as fais mon bentô ?

- BIEN SUR QUE J'AI FAIT TON BENTO ESPECE DE SALE GOINFRE !

Domeki se boucha les oreilles, les mots de Watanuki ne l'attinrent plus, et même si le garçon à lunettes continuait 'hurler, c'était pour rien puisque l'exorciste n'écoutait plus. Les mots ne parvenaient pas à traverser la barrière provoqué par les doigts de l'archer.

- ET PUIS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE T'AIME HEIN ? !

C'était sorti tout seul, comme un lapsus, comme si la phrase avait trouvé un moyen de fuir le plus vite possible et y était parvenu. Et cette barrière qui protégeait les pauvres oreilles de Domeki, ne parvint pas à arrêter cette phrase, qui fit pour effet, de faire rougir jusqu'au oreilles le médium, et de baisser les bras pour l'exorciste. Domeki regarda Watanuki, sans un mot. Et le pauvre amoureux tenta de se rattraper, de trouver quelque chose à dire, à gesticuler. Mais rien ne venait, comme si tous les mots de son esprit s'étaient envolés.

- Tu m'aimes ?  
>- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Non c'est faux !<br>- Si. Je t'ai entendu.  
>- C'est pas vrai tu te bouchais les oreilles comme un abruti !<br>- Tu as dis que tu m'aimais.  
>- PUIIISQUUUEEE JE TEEE DIIIS QUEEE NOOOOOON ! ! ! !<p>

Les oreilles de Domeki voulurent se boucher, pour ne plus entendre cette voix qui ne cessait de crier, mais le propriétaire celles ci, n'en fit rien, et se contenta de regarder Watanuki qui tentait de se justifier en gesticulant. Et puis, quand le médium fut fatigué, il cru que Domeki allait lui lancer une remarque cinglante pour se moquer de lui, mais l'exorciste ne fit que prononcer une phrase, qui eut l'effet d'un four micro onde.

- Moi aussi.

C'était toujours nonchalant, monotone et flegmatique. Mais ça résonna si chaleureusement dans le cœur de Watanuki, qu'il ne pu plus rien faire, et ne pu que se mettre à sourire bêtement sans trop savoir pourquoi.

L'effet du four à micro onde dura longtemps encore après, vu que comme on le sais tous, deux personnes qui s'aiment, restent ensembles.

Fin

Note : La fin est nulle T_T


End file.
